Revenge
by st.jmon21
Summary: Natsu is fire police officer. But when, he found an ice wizard that was near death, he was him. Gray is man that wants, of course, revenge for what these men did to him and killing his friend. But how far will he go to get what he deserve? Will the two fight this person together? WARNING: Yaoi! Gratsu!
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone. it's me again. I know many people loved my fic One Step at a Time. So, I decided I make another one. So, I hope like my new story. Warning: this contains Yaoi. Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 1:Encounter**_

**Gray's POV**

I was inside a long basement for 3 years chained up and nowhere to go. They beat me, torture me, they even killed my best friend possibly the person that I ever loved. Now, I'm struck here for the rest of my life. That was until someone saved that day. The man I owed my life to. Now with me being set free from their prison, I can finally focus on a plan to extinguish the people that did me wrong. And trust me there will be hell to pay.

_**One Week Earlier…**_

**Natsu' POV**

I was sitting in my office drinking my energy drink. What do you think a morning man taking drink coffee? Blech. Anyway, I work in an investigational department called Fairy Tail. It isn't much but we solve some crimes about missing people and sometimes murder crimes. It could be mystery unsolved or something else. In the department that I'm in I've three partners. A blond girl name Lucy. I've known her for such a long time now. She's became a real good friend of mine. Another is Wendy Marvell. The youngest on our team. And probably the cutest. I always treat her like a little sister. And finally, there's Erza Scarlet. Rough wizard who always get on my case.

Always yelling people. Acting a little bossy sometimes. But overall, she get person to hang around with. Right now, she's on a mission right now and not be back until later on tonight. So, for now I'm safe. Lucy knocked at my door. "Sorry to disturb you. But, I found a case that is interesting. "I was searching though some paper. "Oh yeah. What so good about?" She looked at me and she throws the file on my desk. "It's to find the body of a dead ice wizard."

The file said that a male ice wizard and female water wizard were going on mission. Then, they were ambushed. They were kidnapped and send to a nearby cottage. The water wizard was killed by a bullet to the head and neck. They put the ice wizard into a basement and tortured him… for 3 whole years. Witness said that they said they saw a body near the cottage. So, I am assuming that the body we're looking for. We arrived at the forest early in the afternoon. Lucy and I got out of the car. "Natsu, looks like they're…" she turned to me to find me hurling near a tree. "Honestly, you've got to control your motion sickness." she said. "I can't help it. I really hate transportation."

We continued to walk around the forest until we found the place. "Whoa. Some place is this." I said. "Yeah. This place has got to banded." said Lucy. "It has been like what 3 years." I nodded as we went inside. The inside of the place was a mess. Chairs and tables were turned over. Items were on the floor. And Blood was on the floor. Whoever these guys were, they meant business. I looked in the rooms until I heard Lucy's screamed. "What's it?" I said as I ran to where she was. She was in the basement. I got there and I found something shocking. It's male ice wizard's dead body. And it was lying on the floor. I walked toward it. "Natsu, what are you doing?" Lucy said. "I'm just getting a closer look."

I knelt down and examine him. He was bruised and blood was all of over his face. His clothing was ripped and torn and he was chained to the wall. Then, I hear something. The beating of a heart. But, it was beating slowly. I looked at the body. It was his heart beating. "Lucy, get an ambulance quickly. This man is still alive." "What?!" she said. "There's no time. Hurry!" she quickly pulls out her cell and dial. I looked at the man. "Don't worry; you are going to be all right. I promise."

* * *

**Gray's POV**

**I was strolling along with my friend. We're on mission. We decided to take a shortcut and that was going through the forest unaware the dangerous things that wait us. We ambushed and kidnap by a couple of wizards. We tried to fend them off, but we were not match for them. I was chained up to wall. I tried to move my body, used my magic to break free. But, nothing was working. Then, the horrific scene of which I can't say. They all hurt Juvia. And I had to watch. She stood her ground so many times. I begged her to stop. But in the end, it came back to her. They hit her in the head in a magic baseball bat.**

**I yelled at them to stop. She was hit in the head in eleven times. Seeing all of that made my eyes widen in terror, my body to shake. Finally, I said. "Juvia… Juvia… Juvia! JUVIA!"**

**End of Flashback.**

I woke up in fear. I looked around and saw flowers on the table. "Am I in the hospital?" I said to myself. "Of course, you are." I turned to see a man standing next to the wall. "Morning, sleep head." I looked at wrists that were bandage up. "Oh. You had some cuts and bruises on your arms. Doctors did everything they can to help you out." I looked at him. "Um…Thanks." I said. "Don't mention it." said Natsu. "Oh. By the way, my name's Natsu Dragneel. And you must be Gray Fullbuster, right?" I was surprised. "How did you…" he stopped. "A couple of witness said that you and a friend were going on a mission together." He walked closer to me. "Now, I should be the one answering the questions." He looked at for a couple minutes. "So, where were you and your friend heading to?"

At this point, I didn't know what to do at this point. So, I said. "We're going on mission. There was a reward for stopping a dangerous man who loves to inflict on people. We were walking to the village. Juvia wanted to take a shortcut. And knowing her, I…" I stopped for moment. "What?" he said to me. "I'm sorry. It just that it's has been 3 years now. And I need to catch up right now." I continued. "I don't have job. No place. I'm broke right now." Natsu laughed. "Don't about it. My friends will help you out on that. But right now, you need rest." Natsu turned away from me. "Hey, Natsu?" he turned around. "Thank you again. Really." He smiled and winked. "Sleep." He said it as he closes the door.

I put my head back down on the pillow. "This man and his friends help me. I truly thank them later. But now, I got people that I need to hunt and kill." There was no turning back now. Revenge. That's all that I need.

**Natsu's POV**

I walked out the room. With a little of satisfaction, I got some answers from him. Lucy was in the waiting room. "So, how it go?" she said. "Well, I got something. Apparently, they're going after some strange killing lunatic. Juvia decided to take a shorter route but unfortunately …" Lucy finished my sentence. "They're ambushed." I continued. "I'm going to let talk a little bit after he gets out from the hospital tomorrow." Lucy smiled. "You seemed pretty generous. Paying his bill, checking up on him. Are you trying to make a move on him?"

I stopped and started. "Of course not." I turned away with blush on my face and left the building. "Right, Mr. Salamander." She said as she walked out as well.

Later on that night, a nurse was coming inside Gray's room with food. She opened the door. "Mr. Fullbuster. Are you there? I brought your dinner." Said the nurse. But, she looked around and saw Gray was nowhere to be found. Then, she looks over and saw the window was open. She shocked that she dropped Gray's food. Gray was walking around the town wearing nothing but his boxers. He had look in eye. "Bastard, when I find you. I'm cutting your heart out and beating the living shit out of you. For what you did to me and Juvia."

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**What do you think of my first chapter of this story ? Write review about it. Let me know. **_

_**I see you soon with more on this story.**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello everyone. I hope everyone is going to have a good Thanksgiving. I 'm thank for being with my family and with you. Anyway, here's the chapter of this story. Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2**_

**Natsu's POV**

"What is up with Lucy?" I said to myself as I was walking home. "Saying that was in love with him. Give me a break!" I opened my door to my house. It wasn't like those upscale houses but it was pretty close. The kitchen was on the right side of the room. In front of me were the dining room/ living room. Even though I brought a two bedroom place, I always keep an extra just in case someone wants to stay the night. I lay myself down on the couch. I touched my scarf and looked at the ceiling. "Igneel, what would you do in a situation like this. Not knowing what has happen to all these years."

I don't really know much about parents. In fact, I don't think that I even had parents the only parent I have was Igneel. Well, I should say had. Igneel had passed away 3 years ago. Through those difficult times, it was hard for me to adjust since his death. But, my friends had always cheer in up. And I am grateful. I closed my eyes and fall asleep. Just then, my phone suddenly rings. I got and answered. "Yes. What is it?" Then, my eyes and face went serious. "You're where?!" She said she'll explain the situation to me once I'm there. I quickly grabbed my belonging and headed out.

I arrived at the hospital where Lucy was waiting for me. "So, what's going on?" I asked her. "Our little buddy escaped." She said. "A nurse was coming in for his dinner. Then, she saw that he wasn't in his room. She called me a few minutes ago. We went to the room where Gray was in. I looked out the window while Lucy looked around. "That's impossible." I said to myself. "What is?" she asked. "Gray jumped from a ten-story building. A regular person would die on impact from that fall. So, how he did survived that jump?" Then, something hit me. "Of course, he must have use ice magic to slide down the building and escaped with no one looking.

Lucy turned to me. "That's not the only thing that we found out." I turned to her and I see where Gray's shoes, shirt, and pants still on the chair. "Don't tell this guy is out there half- naked." She said. 'He's going to terrify the citizens." Then, Lucy receives a call from a dispatcher. She hung up pretty quickly. 'Look like I spoke too soon. Look like Gray is on 2nd Avenue and Magic Road." "But that's where some the local wizards love to hunt down people." I said to her. "And knowing him, he isn't going to take these guys so lightly. We headed out of the room and hospital, jumped into the car, and took off.

**Gray's POV**

I was in alley. It was cold and dark and damp. I was beating the crap out of this strange looking bastard who was looking at me and had a gun to my head. I punched him several times before he was a bloody mess. I grabbed his wallet from his pants pocket. "Let's see how much money you have." I looked inside. This guy had $75 dollars in his wallet. "Not much. But it's good enough." I took the money and throw the wallet in the trash. I quickly got up and went on my way. I walked until I stopped at nearby thread store. "Let's hope they found pants in my size." I said to myself.

I walked inside. A lady was fixing her counter top, she heard me coming in. "How do you do, young man?" said the old lady. "Your just time I was about to close." I asked her. "Do you have jeans?" "Check on the far right. You'll see them." I did as she said. "These are all right. Loose fitted jeans are my style. "I said to myself as I grabbed two from the rack. I went to the checking line. "I'll take two of these, please." She scans them. "That will be $35.68, please." I handed her $40 from my hand. She stared at me. "You know, I'm surprised to see you wear only your boxers." said the lady. "Do you have some kind of stripping habit?" I chuckled. "Of course not." To tell truth, she was right. I've a habit that I just seem to can't get rid of. Sometimes I'm shirtless, and sometimes I'm in boxers, or worse.

"Well good news. You're my 100th customer." she took back the money. "Everything form those pants are free." "Free?!" She nodded. "And to make things more interesting." She grabbed something from the top self. I was surprised by my reaction. "These are G- strings. Six of them. Why?" I asked. "You never know, someone might like you. And not for your body. Try them out and tell me what you think." I was confused by this. But, I said: "Okay, I'll try them out. Thanks" I grabbed my bags and head out. "Coming again." said the lady. Yeah, like I ever come back. I went across a nearby alley and changed. As I was changing, I felt a strange presence around me. Multiple numbers of men were surrounding me.

Then, I saw the guy that beat up. They all brought knives and guns. "So, it's going to be that game, huh?" I dropped my bag, stood a stance. I placed my right hand in my left palm. "Bring it on, your bastards!"

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

I was standing on the street while Lucy was talking to witness. This was taking a little longer than I thought. I turned my head and saw a woman who was closing her door on her store for the night. I went to talk with her. "Excuse me, ma'am. I'm police officer. I'm looking for this man." I showed her the picture. "Oh. You mean that guy. I 've seen him." she said. "You do." I said. She nodded. "He's was in my store. Sweet little fellow. He was my 100th customer." "Do you know where he was headed?" I asked. The lady though hard and said. "If I can recall, he was heading for an alley to blocks from here. For some reason, he was serious about something." I thank the owner and went to Lucy.

"Good news, we found where Gray was going." I said to her. 'Really?" I nodded. "He was heading for an alley around here." We walked toward the alley and found something on the ground. It was a brown bag. I picked up and opened it. I was shocked by this reaction. _**"Did he really buy this?"**_ I thought. _**"I can't image what he would look like if wearing those things."**_ I shook my head and saw another object. A cross necklace. "Yep. Gray was here. And it looks like we weren't the only ones to find him". There was blood on the necklace. "So, what do we do now?" she said. I stood up. "You call for back up. I'm going to follow this scent." What about his stuff?" she asked. "Leave it in the car." I make one step.

"Lucy, you think Fullbuster is going kill this man for what has done?" I asked. "Like the old saying, Hell have no fury on a man is scorn and heartbroken." I turned away from her. "Remember what I said. Follow me and Call for back up, understood?" Lucy said. "Sir." And ran back to the car. "All right. Time to sniff this guy out." I sniffed at the necklace, and then sniffed the air to where he was. Then, the scent got stronger. "Found you." I started to climb the foot tops. I jumped for left to right. Lucy was in the car and hot on my trail. "Natsu, please be careful." She called for backup as she drives on the road.

* * *

**Gray's POV**

My head was throbbing. My arms were burning like hell. Those 3 years can take something out of you. I opened my eyes and saw that I was sitting in a chair all tied up. Three guys came in with bats in their hands. "Okay, this warm welcome." I said. Three guys were laughing and then they hit me in with the bat in the stomach. I was trying not to scream out in pain. "It's going to take more than a bat to take me out." I hid behind back and freeze the rope by using my ice magic. As one of the men tried to hit me again, I broke free and hit him in the jaw. I grabbed his baseball bat and hit him over the head.

I knocked the other with in the bat. The third man was running away. But, I caught him by freezing him. I walk to one of the injured jerks. "All right. It's time that you give my answer." I said to him. "I-I don't know what the hell you talking about." I turned my hand into an icy fist and start to be the crap out of him. "Tell me what I want to know now." Just then, a gunshot rang. A bullet hit my shoulder. A cried out and hold my shoulder. A man came out of the shadows. "Well, what do we've here?" He continued. "Look like we got trespasser here." I was still holding my shoulder. "You know, you stepped on one of my turfs coming here. I don't like that."

I chuckled. "Well, I'm sorry. I got lost. That's all." The man fired another round. I move out of the way. I stumble and fall on the floor. The man was quickly on top of me. He put the gun inside my mouth. "I wonder what happen if blow you head up." I sensed something in me. It felt like the 3 years was happening over again. Then, I hear a thump I looked up and saw a pink hair man reaching out my hand. "You okay?" he asked. I reached my hand and he pulled me up. "Natsu, how did you find me?" I asked. "Never underestimate a dragon slayer nose." I looked confused. "Dragon slaying?" I said. I explain later.

We turned to see the man struggling to get up. "Damn. I'm calling Jaw." I grabbed him. "Who the hell is Jaw?" I asked. The man smiled. "Wouldn't you love to know." He chuckled. I looked pissed but Natsu grabbed my shoulder. "Gray, let him go." I did as he asked. I heard the police sirens. Lucy came rushing in. "Natsu, are you all right?" she said. He nodded. He turned to me "will let Lucy and the others take it from here." I turned and gave a light chuckle. "So now what, you're going to turn me in?" I said. Natsu chuckled. "No. how about you stay at my place. I got an extra bed." "Really? You don't mind?" I asked.

He smiled. "I'm happy to a guest around. Besides, you injuries are pretty bad. I think I got some medical supplies." We follow him to the car. "Why don't you drive?" he said to me. 'Why?" I asked. "I have a problem when it comes to transportation." I laughed. "Well, that's a strange weakness if you ask me." Natsu said to me. "Just shut up and drive before I've to arrest you. I give you the directions." "Whatever you say. Officer Natsu." We got in the car and I started the engine. We drove on toward Natsu's place. However, hear that name. It only brings me closer on find me my killer. "Jaw, huh?" I said to myself. "I'm going to find you, bastard. And you are going to be in a world of pain." Natsu grabbed something from the back seat. "You dropped this from the street." My eyes widen upon seeing it. "Is there something wrong?" he asked me. I turned away with my face bright red. "It's nothing!" I said.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**Well, I hope you like it. Give review about it if time. I'll you soon with more updates.**_

_**HAPPY THANKSGIVING!**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Good day, everyone. i hope you're having a good hoilday. Here's the newest chapter of this story. Enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own the manga Fairy Tail.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 3**_

**Gray's POV**

We arrived at Natsu's place. It was spacious. But for me, it was small and empty. Not the best place to live, but it's pretty close. Natsu was in the kitchen washing off my necklace. I stood there, looking around the place. "here." He handed me my necklace. "Thanks." I put it around my neck. I walked around and sat down on the living room couch. "So, do you want anything to drink? Beer?" he said. I told him. "If you got any root beer I'll have that." He nodded and headed back to the kitchen. He grabs two cans of root beer from the fridge. He sat down on the couch with as he handed my drink.

We were silent for five minutes until Natsu said to me. "So, can you tell me more about you and your friend, Juvia?" I grabbed and opened my soda. I took a sip and set back down on the table. "I was working an ice sculpture for a long time now." He continued. "Everyone liked my work. Then, one day, Juvia came to my store." I chuckled. "She was a really nice person. Expect for the fact she was always stalking me. That really scare me." we were both laughing. "But, I accept her as my friend regardless." Natsu saw me smiling. "Anyway, we were always best friends. Telling each other how we feel. Everything was great until we went on that mission."

My hands start to shake. "That's when he came. The ring leader that came in the house that we were captured. He did the most horrible thing to Juvia. He stabbed her in the heart 19 times. Then, he burns her body. And I had to watch it all. I couldn't do anything." I grabbed my soda and took a giant sip. "Are you feeling okay?" Natsu asked. I shook my head. "Yeah. I'm fine." I put my drink down. "I need to cool down." I got up and went to the empty room. I close the door and hit my fits on the wall. Blood was coming out of my hand. "How let t something like that happen?" I said to myself. ""How let that man do that me?" I was crouching on the wall and crying.

* * *

**Natsu's POV**

"_**Is Gray really okay?"**_ I thought to myself. I look off to the side. The bag was still there. _**"I think I should give this to him." **_I grabbed the bag, I opened the door. I see Gray was sitting down crying. "Hey, is there something wrong?" I dropped the bag and kneel in front of him. "I'm sorry." He said to me. "I guess I'm little emotional right now." He rubbed the tears from his face. "Don't worry. We'll find your guy. I promise. But for now, you can stay here." I looked at him. "Um… you left this in the kitchen." I grabbed the bag, handed to him. "Thank you." He said to me. He looked at me. "Say, do you want to me wear this?" He asked. I was surprised by this. Then, I said. "Sure. Why not." I got up and wait outside. Then, I saw he was pretty bang up including that bleeding cut in his hands.

After a few minutes, Gray called me in. I was confused. "Why are you in different clothes?" I asked. He smirked and said. "It a surprise." I sat on the bed. Gray moving his body very strangely. And starts to move towards me. "What are you doing?" Gray shushed me. He slowly unbuttons his shirt. I continued to see the injuries on his body. "You need medical attention." I got up but, he pushed me back on the bed. He laughed. "You're really funny." He grabbed my left arm and it was slowly touching every single part of his body. I was getting flustered. He stopped by his pants and slowly unbuttons that as well. He smirked at me and swaying back and forth until he slowly took off his pant, lying somewhere on the floor like it really even mattered.

But that wasn't surprising. What surprise me is that he was wearing a pink and black jockstrap. He turned around. "So, what do you think?" he said. "I think the lady is either crazy or she good tastes in these kind of things." He laughed. I didn't respond. All I see was a man looking a sexy model out of magazine. And to be honest, I want to calm him. I look at his left hand and it was getting worse. I got up. "You hand is bleeding." I said to him. He looked at him. "Don't worry. I hit my on the wall by accident." He said to me. I grabbed it. I know just what to do. But, I'm not sure that he'll like it. "I'll make it better. I start to put his hand inside my mouth. He jerk in response.

"What are you?" I let go of his hand and it was healed. He was in shock. "Amazing." I smiled. "It's a little trick that my father taught. Comes in handy." He wrapped his arms around me. "You don't say?" My heart was thumping. I looked into his eyes for a matter of minutes. Then automatically, we kiss. It stated as a slow steady kiss. I slid my hands down to his firm muscle ass. I grabbed his butt cheeks. He gasps in respond to it. He looked at me instantly. Then, we kiss passionately. Our tongue was battling for furiously. We broke our kisses a couple of times. Then, I pushed him on the bed. I climb on top of him. I looked at him. _**"Just what the hell am I doing?"**_ I thought to myself. _**"I'm making out with my witness. Am I crazy? Am I that desperate?"**_ I climbed off of him. "Natsu?" he said to me. "I'm sorry, Gray. I didn't to do that it just came on to me and…"

Gray stopped me. "It's okay. I kind lost my self- control as well. Who thought you could be a good kisser." I laughed. "Well, a lot of women tell me that." We both laugh again. "Besides, if Juvia would've seen me with somebody, she support me." I smiled "I'm sure she would." I walked toward the door before I grabbed my camera. "Can I take picture of you?" I asked. He laughed. "You're using these pictures as evidence." He smirked. "You might say that." He sat on the bed looking sexy as ever. "Well, Officer. I'm ready for my mug shot."

**Gray's POV**

I was in my bedroom fast asleep. However, I was trying any sleep. I went to wash my face. I lift my head and saw Juvia's face. "Juvia." I turned around, nothing was there. Was her ghost?" No, was it her spirit? I turned back around and she was there. "Gray." She said to me. I took a step back. "You're not real. You're dead." I fall onto my bed. "I'm sorry. I couldn't do anything." I started to cry. I looked up and her spirit was gone. "Damn it." I feel ashamed for what I had done. I can't change now. The only thing for me to redeem myself was kill the man who killed my friend and who…who… beat me and raped me.

The next morning, I woke up and got out of bed. I went into the living room and see that Natsu was gone. I saw a note on the living room table. It writes:

**I'm gone for work today. There's some eggs, bacon, cereal, milk. Anything you like to have for breakfast. Just make sure you wash up. I'll be back soon.**

**Natsu**

"Nice." I said. I decided to sneak into Natsu's bedroom. I went through all his clothes, taking it his clothes for myself. Then, I saw a gun on his dressing table. "Well, Well, Well." I walked across the dressing table, picking up the gun. "You wouldn't mind if borrow this Natsu?" I took the gun form the dressing table and put it in my room. "Now, it time for me to have my breakfast, bathe my skin, and get dressed. Because today, I 'm going to have a little interrogation on my own.

Natsu was driving his car to work. However, he feels a little concern about Gray. I mean he'll go any lengths to finding this man even if it means hurting innocent people to find him. "Look like I going to have to keep a close eye on that ice maker." he said to himself. He drove along the road heading to work. Gray was walking on the streets with a gun in his back pocket, looking to find someone who knows any information about Jaw.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**I hope you enjoyed it. If have time write a reviw about. I'll see you soon with more chapters of this story.**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hello Everyone! Since it's Christmas Eve. And tomorrow is Chirstmas. I decided to a little present for you guys. So, here it is. Merry Chirstmas.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 4**_

**Natsu's POV**

It was another day here at the office. I was in my corner munching on some doughnuts. "I wonder it was okay to leave walk out there by himself?" I thought to myself. "I mean what if he gets out of control again." Just then, I hear a voice. "You know if you eat these sweets you'll gain weight." I looked up and saw who it was. It was that annoying bastard Ichi. "What do you want?" Ichi looked at me. "Come on, isn't that how you treat your boyfriend." I stood up and look him in the eye. "Correction, Ex-boyfriend. The only reason I dump you is because you're being an ass to my comrades and you cheated on me.

"My My. Still have that temper issue I see." I really want to kick his ass right now. But, I don't want to lose my job because of him. So, I pushed him out of way. He smirked at me. While I was walking, Lucy came behind me. "Don't worry. He's jerk and always will be." She handed a folder. "Here's today file. A 16 year old female wizard was killed last night. One of our teams said that the teen was kill by sledgehammer." "A sledgehammer?" I said to her. She nodded. "They found the sledgehammer. So, there are trying to identify the suspect." She continued. "Meanwhile, we were able to find witness who saw the scene."

"Good job." I said to her. "Anyway, how are you and icy boy last night?" I stopped her. "What? I don't know what you are talking about?" she chuckled. "Don't deny it. You've feeling for this guy. At least make a move." "That's the problem." I said to her. "If I date his guy, I'll only end up getting a big mess. Moreover, I've to keep an eye on him. There's no telling what his guy can do." Lucy grabs my shoulder. "Oh, Natsu. You're so clueless." she said as she walked away. "And what's that supposed to mean?" I thought.

**Gray's POV**

I was walking down the street hoping to find someone to find this Jaw character. Then, I saw the lady from last night sweeping outside. "Hello?" I said to her. She turned to me. "Oh, hello there." She said. "You're in my shop last night." I nodded. "I want to thank you for the clothing." I turned away. "And the bag of G-strings you gave me." She chuckled. "So, did you have your lover in your grasp?" I shook my head. "We kiss unexpectedly. But that was all we got there." She stops sweeping and opens the door. "Well, aren't you going to come in?" she said. "Umm…Sure." I walked inside the room.

We went inside the backroom. The lady was making a cup of tea for us while I was sitting at the table. "Oh, I haven't given you my name. My name's Miranda." She said as she put the cups of tea down on the table. "Gray Fullbuster." I said to her. "Fullbuster? What an interesting name. Tell me, Gray. Do you have any parents?" I shook my head. "My parents were killed when I was little. So, my foster parent, Ul raise me in her ice making shop. She was like a mother to me. After she died, I took over the shop for her."

Miranda looked at me. "I'm so sorry, dear. That must have been hard for you." She said. "With your tone, it seems you experience the same sadness as me. " I put my tea down. "Mind telling me what it is?" Just as she was about to tell me, a gunshot echoed. 'What was that?" I stopped her. "Miranda, you stay here." I carefully took out Natsu's gun slowly and make my way inside.

**Natsu's POV**

I was in my patrol car with Mirajane. She's really good friend of mine. Well, I'm friends with my old colleague, Lisanna. She retired after giving birth to a child. Their big brother, Elfman was always there watching over her. My buddy Sting is watching over from time to time. But, he's always traveling. "So, Mira. How 's your sister?" I asked. "Oh, she has been better. The baby is kicking away." She smiled. Then, we dispatch. "Natsu, we got couple robbers taking people hostage. I grabbed the speaker. "Roger that. We're on our way." Mira drove the car to the scene.

We made on the scene. Two police cars arrive there as well. I reached for my gun. But, it wasn't there. "Crap, I must've left a home." I thought. Mira said: "This is the police. Don't try to run we got you cornered." Then, two gunshots fired. We quickly rushed inside and three men were lying on the ground with bullets to their wounds. "Mira, you arrest these guys I'll make sure that the people are okay." She nodded. I went over the back room and saw a woman sitting drinking her coffee. This was the woman from last night. "Ma'am, are you all right?' I asked.

She looked at me. "Yes. I'm fine." "Are you hurt?' she took a drink of her coffee. "No. the man did threaten me with a sledgehammer." A sledgehammer? So, that was our guy on the floor. And looks to me he has some friends. "Did he say anything why?" I asked. She shook her head. 'I'm afraid not." Then, I took a quick glance. "Hey, that my gun?" I walked over there, picked from the table. I check the ammo and it has been almost used up. "Who would use up my…" And that where it hit me. I sighed and smirked. _**"I'm going to have a nice talk with him later."**_ I thought to myself.

I turned to the woman grabbing a piece of paper. "Can you tell me your name, Ma'am? We need some witness." She nodded. "Sure. My name's Miranda."

**Gray's POV**

I was walking across the street back to Natsu's apartment. "Great. Those robbers don't where Jaw is hiding either." I said to myself. 'Well, at least Miranda can relax now the police are handling this." I went on the elevator, got off, and opened the door. I turned away and the flame headed officer was nowhere to be scene. "Looks like I'm off the hook." I said. Just then, I felt a shock in my body as fell on the floor. "Think you can play games with me?" Natsu was behind me with a Taser in hand. "Shit. I should've seen it coming. "

"You know taking an officer's gun. Can get you arrested you know?" I chuckled. "So, you can?" he presses his knee in my back hard. I screamed. "Don't piss me off than I already am. A witness said that you're in her store talking. And she said that you defend her from the robbers" I looked at him. "Well, I wasn't going to leave an old lady die." I said to him. "I was just being a good individual. Now, you're treating like a prisoner." He got up off of me. "So now what?" I asked him. "How about I take you out tonight. To celebrate." I got up, and I was surprised. "You're asking me out?"

He turned away from me. "I'm being a thoughtful man. Besides, I still need more info about you. So, how about it?" I turned to him. "Fine then. Under one condition." I close to him and whisper in his ear. "Are you sure about that?" I nodded. "Trust me. You like it." He turned away from me. "Okay." He went inside his room. I chuckled. "Natsu Dragneel. Gray Fullbuster is going to give you night that you never soon forget. A Night of Pleasure.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**Well, what do you think? Give feedback on his review anyway you can. More will be on the way. And once again, Have a Merry Christmas!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**Hey, guys sorry for bring in this chapter so late. But, I had some writer's block. So, I hope like this chapter.**_

* * *

_**Chapter 5**_

**Natsu's POV**

I was inside my bedroom getting ready to for hang out time with Gray. Suddenly, I heard my phone ringing. I answer it. "Hello?" "Natsu? Are you there?" Lucy was on the the other line. "Lucy, what is it?" I said to her. "I kind of busy right now." "It's Wendy. She was ambushed." The last sentence startled me. "What?! What you mean ambushed?!" I yelled. "Natsu, calm down. I'm at the hospital right now and so as Erza and the others. Please, you've to come." She quickly hangs up on me. _**"I don't believe it. Someone would go and attack my friend Wendy." **_I thought. Wendy is like a little kid sister. Always will to help people. Now, she really needs her friends.

I finished getting dressed when Gray was knocking on my door. "Hey, you ready go?" he said. I opened the door. He was wearing a long sleeve shirt with a dark blue tie and loose black jeans with white sneakers. I looked at him and then moved out of his way. "Sorry, buddy. Rain check. It's Wendy Somebody ambushed her." I grabbed my keys. "Lucy is at the hospital right now." Before I stepped out the door, Gray said. "I'm coming with you." I looked at him. "Look, I don't know much about your comrades. All I know is that you need them now. And I'm coming with you." Well, he was right. Besides, I wasn't going to leave him out of my sight. "All right. You can come." Gray walked passed me and snatched the keys from my hand. He winked at me. "This time buddy. I'll drive.

We arrived at the hospital. And found Lucy standing in the reception desk. "Lucy, how is she?" I asked. "She's terrible. She broke her left arm fighting some crazy man." She continued. "The doctors said it was nothing serious; but, she'll be fine." I was pissed at the moment right now. "Can I see her?" I asked. "She's still in recovery. So, no one will be able to see her at this time until tomorrow morning." "I see." I turned away and walked off. Gray turned to Lucy. "Do you anyone who did this to her?" She shook her head. "It all happens so fast. She couldn't give a description of the person." She continued. "And I 'm worried for him. Every time he worries about us, he goes into a fit. And that's scares me." Gray thought about what Lucy said. "So, I am learning more about you Natsu."

**Gray's POV**

"Well. Are you feeling any better?" I see Natsu sitting outside. "No. Not really." He said. "This totally sucks right now." He continued. "I want to hit something right now." I chuckled. "You know you don't have to feel down on yourself. It just happened. Things happen when you least expected." I had my head down. "Just like me." Natsu pat my back. "Hey, don't worry like I said we're going to find your killer." Natsu stood up. "Come on, how about we go out on the town." He extended his hand towards me. I grab it.

We're walking across the street a mile away from the hospital. "So, tell me Gray. What do you do for fun?" he asked me. "Well, I go to bar, of course. And drink a couple of beers." I continued. "But since I was dating Juvia, she wanted to stop drinking." I chuckled. "Another thing that I like about her was she didn't take anyone crap. She finds things her own way. Sometimes I laugh, but other times I thinking "Wow, she's serious about this." So, I back off." Natsu laughed. She's amazing person isn't she?" I nodded. We came across a nice little restaurant. I decided we should go there to eat. While we were inside and gave the waiter our orders, I asked Natsu some questions as well. "So, how is life as a police officer?" Natsu sighed. "It's hell right now. Some of the cases we got right now are top notch. Moreover, some of the people here in office are complete assholes including Ace."

"Who's Ace?" I asked. Natsu turned away to check no was around and then he said. "He' was my ex-boyfriend." I was surprised. "Really?" Natsu nodded. "We met on beach about 4 months ago. After a while we started dating. Things were going great until 2 months ago. I don't know why, but he was acting a jerk to me and my friends. So, I called the whole thing off." He continued. "And to make matter worse for me, he working at my job." Wow, I didn't realize Natsu was that piss off of man that he hates. I guess even he has his own personal problems.

The waiter gave us our dinner and glass of Coke. I grabbed my drink. "I purpose a toast to make sure our friends are safe, a new road ahead of us, and what holds for the future. Natsu grabs his glass. "Now, I'll make a toast to that.

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

The doctor gave me a full word that I should leave. I did. I went outside and gave my boyfriend, Loki a call. He answered it on the third ring. "Lucy, how's my officer doing?" he said. "She's all right. I'm out of hospital to check on Wendy." Loki looked worried. "Really? What happened?" he asked. "Nothing serious. But, she's in her room resting. We won't be able to see her tomorrow." I was heading for my car when, I spotted someone totaled Natsu's police car. "Loki, I'm going to have to call you later." I hang up the phone and rushed to the scene. The glass was broken, the roof was dented. A reflection mirror came off and there was a note saying:

**You've escaped my prison. For 3 years, I was surprised by this at all. However, this shit of yours is going to come to an end. I've already take down a friend and it's only a matter of time that I kill them all. Just like your dead girlfriend. The time had come for you to learn that you shouldn't mess with me… Gray Fullbuster.**

**Jaw.**

"What the hell?!" I said. I took the paper from the front window and put it away. Something tells me I don't' if I should tell Natsu about the car or the note. Either way, he'll be furious.

**Gray's POV**

I was walking with Natsu after our dinner when Miranda spotted me. "Oh, Gray. It's good to see you again." She said. Then, she looks at Natsu. "Oh, this is the guy you're staying with." I stopped her. "Of course not. You see he was helping...me and I…" she laughed. "Oh. Don't fret. I'm going to tell anyone." She winked. Great. Now, I'm feeling embarrassed. "Come on, Natsu. Let's go." Then, the old lady threw something over my head. "Take it. You might like it." He chuckled as she went in her store. She threw me handcuffs. Just what she thinks of me anyways. I picked it up and Natsu kept staring at me.

"Don't ask." I said to him. "Wasn't going to." He said. We make back to the hospital and found Natsu's car destroyed. He started to become pissed. "Who the fuck did this to my car?" he yelled. "Calm down." said Lucy. "Calm down? How can I calm down? My car is destroyed." He wanted to find the bastards who did this right now. "Dispatchers are already finding the culprits right now." She said. "Don't bother. I'll find them myself." he said to her. "And how?' she asked. Natsu pointed at his nose. "Never underestimate a dragon's sense of smell."

"Please, Natsu. Our troops will handle this. Just head home." She yelled. "No. I'm going to hunt down those guys if it's the last…" I suddenly struck him in the head knocking him out. He was lying on the floor. I looked at Lucy. "Sorry about that. He needed to cool down a bit. But, I think he'll be pretty pissed at me once he awakes up." Lucy shook her head. "Don't about it. The only thing I'm worrying right now is that you can restrain him." I smiled. "Don't worry about it. I'll keep busy." I picked up Natsu and carry him on my back. "Anyway, thanks for heads up." I said to her. "Need a ride back?" she asked. "No thanks. I can manage walking back to the apartment while not distributing rage boy in his sleep." she laughed. I quickly ran to Natsu's place without waking him. "Natsu tonight, I want to see how wild and anger you can be while lock up inside the house with a man like me." I said to myself.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**Well, what did you think about this chapter. Let me know. Also, there's going to be lemon in this next chapter. But, I'm working on it.**_

_**See you soon! **_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hello everybody I hope you're doing fine. Now in the last chapter there was going to be a lemon. So, I here it is. Warning: if you're not in to this hit the back button. But otherwise, Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 6**_

**Natsu's POV**

I opened my eyes and my head started to hurt. Damn it, Gray. Why did he hit me so hard? I looked around and saw that I was in my bedroom. I tried to get up but I was strained. "What the hell is this?" I said to myself. I heard footsteps coming this way. "I see you awake." I turned my head to see Gray standing behind the wall. "Sorry about that. You're being out of control. So, someone had to put you in your place." He said. "Out of control? These guys fuck up my police car." I said to him. "And I know you've every right to be angry. But, you need to calm down." he said to me. I tried to struggle against the handcuffs. But, it was no use, and it was hurting my wrist.

"Natsu. Relax." Gray walk to my bed and sat right next to me. "Look, I got to thinking. And I think I might know who attack Wendy." he continued. "Now, it just a thought. But, I think her attack might have been my killer." He said. I looked at him. "Are you sure?" I asked. "I don't know; but, I've a feeling a really bad feeling." He turned his eyes at me. "What?" I said to him. He touches my faces and gently strokes it. "I don't know. But for some reason, you look pretty cute." he chuckled. "Do you just call me cute?" I asked. "If I did. Then, I wouldn't be doing this." He moved closer to me and put his lips against mine.

It was a nice and warm kiss. He pulled back and starts to unbutton his shirt and slowly takes it all off and throws it on the floor. "Gray, what are you…" he hushed me. "Relax. You're still tense." He reached down for my shoes and he slowly unlace them and put them on the ground. "Just let me handle this." I didn't know whether to be scare or to just like but, my heart was racing. It wasn't like the last time when we first kiss. This time it felt different. Gray looks at me. "You know I never done this before. I mean with you. But, I feel different when I am around you." he continued. "Is it bad?" I shook my head. "I don't think so. Everyone has different feelings. Some feelings that make you happy, sad, or make you lose your mind."

He starts to undo my belt and my pants. "So, you hate me?" he said. "I don't have a reason to hate you. And if I did, you would be in a jail cell right now." Gray pulled the pants all the down and let the pants fall on the floor as well as the belt. And then, he kisses me on the cheek. "That's good to hear." He said. The two of us kiss each other again. Ice and Fire melt in harmony. And I didn't feel so bad about it. He wanted to undo my shirt; but, he forgot that I was hand cuffed. So, he slid his hand down. And he touched my legs and my thighs. "You must really work out a lot" he started his tongue and lick and thigh. I felt a jolt from that. Then, Gray chuckled. "One lick from it and you got hard already.

I look at myself. My dick was starting to get hard. _**"Shit"**_ I thought to myself. He moved forward to me and slid down my boxers. _**"This is bad."**_ I thought to myself again. I was blushing. Gray uses his hand to stroke it. I was squirming. I never experience something like this, especially not with gray. "Gray…w-wait… ha…" he was pumping. I felt ecstasy all of my body. Could Gray be feeling too? He continued to stroke fast. "Gray… I… I… going to…" he then suddenly he stopped. "No. I don't want you to come yet, Natsu." He pulled me up to his chest. "I want to feel pleasure form you as well." He was breathing heavily. I looked at his chest. Then, I did something erotic. I licked his abs and chest. It was a sticky. But, I didn't care. Then, I suck at his nipples. Then, I hear a moan from Gray.

"Natsu…" I stopped and looked at him. "Natsu…I want to fuck you." He tips my chin upward as at him. He whispers in my ear. "I'm going to fuck you." He looked at me. "Gray" that was all I could say. Then, we kiss passionately. Our tongues danced like so dangerously. I never felt way with Gray before. He pushed me down on the bed and kisses me more. "Mmm…Mmm…Ah…" said Gray. "He wanted more. He needed more and so do I. He got off of me and went to grab the keys. Then, he slowly strips down his pants and his boxers. Gray was now completely naked; he crawls on my bed and flip me over on my front. He started to take off the handcuffs. I was free, but my wrists hurt.

He whispers in my ear again. "Do you like it when I do this?" He put one finger inside his mouth and took it and put in inside of me. "Ah…Gray…" I was shuttering as I look at him. "I guess you do." He said. His finger went deeper and deeper inside of me. My body was getting hot and it' not because I'm a fire police mage. Then, I heard a smack. Gray was whipping my ass. It made me shiver even more. It was scary at first; but, it feels so good. He took his finger out of me. We're both breathing heavily. "Natsu, are you okay? Do you want me to stop?" He asked me. I turned to him. "I don't want you to stop. But, I feel funny right now." I said to him. He chuckled. "But didn't you say a person feeling a different than other that they can change you." He said to me.

He does have a point. After all, I was the one who said that. "Well then, I think you're happy right now." He smirked at me. Then without warning, he was inside of me. I felt a sharp pain in my body. "Ah...ha." Gray stops. "Natsu!" he said to me. "I'm fine. Just give me a second." I relaxed for a minute. I was starting to catch my breath. "It's all right now. You can move." I said to him. Gray pulled his dick back out and he slams it back in. "Ah…Fuck." He said. "You're so hot, Natsu. Every time I thrust, I always want more of you." I turned to him while still inside. "Don't say those things." He tilted his head and smirked as he grabs my dick and strokes it. "Mmm…Ah…Ah…Gray." I moaned. I kiss him on the lips.

"Natsu, you feel so good." He said after we kiss. "Gray, don't stop. Please." I asked him. He said to me. "I understand." He continued thrusting into and stroking me off. We were moaning, panting, and groaning from our pleasure. "Gray, I can't take anymore." I said to him. "Ah…That's good. Cum for me." But, I said to him. "No. I want us to cum together." He grabs my face and said. "Okay. I'll cum inside of you." He kissed me violently. "N-Natsu… Natsu!" he yelled. "Ah…Ah…Gray!" then, I felt a string of semen on my body. And I felt Gray had come as well. My body was trembling as it falls on the bed. After a few minutes, Gray took himself out of me and lies down beside me. "Are you feel calm now?' he said. I was breathing heavily, but I said. "Yeah. I do feel better" I looked. "Thank you."

He smiled at me. "Not a problem. But, if you get out of control, let me know, okay?" I nodded to that. "But next time, I'll be the one that well be inside of you." Gray laughed. "I like to see you try." He smiled and we kissed. "Get some sleep okay?" he said. "All right." I replied. We closed our as we drifted off to sleep.

_**To be continued…**_

* * *

_**Well, what you think about this chapter? Let me know how feeling. See you soon with another update.**_


End file.
